


It Goes Like This

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Magic, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Humor, M/M, Mama Dean - Freeform, Mpreg, Periods, Pregnancy, The boys get turned into females, demon spell, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: When the boys get caught by a spell, during a demon hunt, they weren't expected to be turned into females. It takes some getting used to, but the boys have to learn to live as girls until they figure out how to crack the spell. And it's not easy and Castiel is doing all he can to help them.But then one day, while Dean is working on the impala, Castiel appears looking all beatiful and mejestic. The feelings Dean has for Castiel are getting stronger, and when he appears, looking like that, Dean can't help it. The two get lost in each other, over and over again.And then Dean finds out he's pregnant. He's not too worried though, becuase when they break the spell, his ovaries go 'poof' and everything goes back to normal: no-more-baby. But, as usual, things don't go exactly go in the Winchester's favor, and even when the spell breaks, Dean is still with child.





	It Goes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, although I can't seem to find it anyway!! It was a tumblr post posted on a facebook page I'm in!!

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s trademark curse. Turning his head towards the bathroom door, Sam waited, counting backwards from three.

When he reached one, the bathroom door slammed open with a ringing _‘bang’_ and his brother stormed out.

Or, should he say, his sister?

“Has it occurred to you that, until we get back to normal, we have to _sit down_ to pee?”

Sam couldn’t help dolling out what Dean would no doubt describe as his bitch face, number 12.

“Seriously Dean?” Sam asked, exasperated as he slammed his laptop shut, giving his brother his full attention. “What did you think we would have to do?”

“I don’t know!” Dean snapped, before stomping towards one of the two motel beds. “But I automatically went to take my dick out, alright?!”

“I guess it’s just going to take some getting used to,” Sam grimaced.

“I don’t want to _have_ to get used to this!” Dean hissed, slumping down on the edge of the bed and scuffing his feet against the rough carpeted floor. “Son of a bitch,” He cursed again, more quietly.

“So,” Sam took a deep breath, changing the subject. “There’s a load of lore on this, but nothing concrete,” He explained.

“God damn it,” Dean hissed, nursing his sore knuckles. “I would have thought killing the demon bitch would have reset all this crap!”

“Apparently not,” Sam shrugged his shoulders, bluntly stating the obvious.

“Great,” Dean grumbled, throwing his legs onto the bed, and resting up against the headboard. “Fucking _great_.”

It was supposed to be an easy hunt; quick in and out. A demon casting spells on innocents and watching as the havoc unfolded. Dean and Sam had quickly hunted down the demon, and had happened to interrupt her just before she cast a spell on her next unsuspecting victims. Before they could gank her, she had turned the spell on them. They were both blasted with a bright pink light that knocked them off their feet. Sam was up again before Dean, and as Dean struggled to get his breath back, his brother drove the demon knife into the bitch’s heart.

It hadn’t been until the two turned to look at each other, once it was all over, that they realised their predicament. They too, had fallen victim to one of this demon’s spells. And they had no idea how to break it!

“I can’t live like this, man,” Dean continued. “It’s weird! And freaky!”

Sam rolled his eyes. He seemed to be dealing with it worse than Sam was. Dean was having problems adjusting to his new ‘body’, finding the simplest of tasks difficult.

“Girls are a lot stronger than we give them credit for,” Sam explained casually, standing up and heading towards his own bed. “Stronger than anyone gives them credit for.”

“You can say that again,” Dean scoffed, crossing his ankles as he stretched out. “And they have to deal with so many extra parts!”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and glanced over his shoulder at Dean. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Dean holding his chest, admiring his new additions.

“I’m glad the demon bitch had the sense to give me some nice tits,” He mumbled more to himself, moving his hands in a circular motion, and watching as his boobs pressed together.

A moment later, he looked up at Sam, smirking his signature Dean smirk.

“Thought you were cursing that body?” Sam asked, off handily, taking a seat on his own bed.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, before retuning his attention back to his breasts.

-X-

The journey home had not been as pleasant as it usually was.

Before they had even left, Dean had had to adjust the seat of the impala, as his current body was a few inches shorter than usual. He complained about his clothes being too big and baggy, but didn’t even want to entertain the idea of buying new ones. With the windows rolled down, there was hair blow all over the place, and Dean cursed, swearing to cut the lot off as it was obstructing his view of the road. Sam purchased some hair bands when they next stopped at a gas station, and Dean grumpily tied his hair up, out of his face, with the promise that he was getting it cut short as soon as possible.

When they finally reached the bunker, Sam was glad. He didn’t think he could put up with another mile of Dean, and his complaining. It wasn’t like Sam was happy with their current situation, but Dean just didn’t stop.

“I’m going to shower,” Sam decided, as soon as they were inside.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean grumbled, walking down the stairs at a much slower pace than Sam.

Sam disappeared around the corner, entering the maze of corridors that belongs to the Men of Letter’s Bunker, taking his duffle with him.

Dean threw his down onto the table, liking the comforting _‘clunk’_ it made when the weapons inside connected with the wood. He kicked the boots off that he was wearing, suddenly thankful that they had only been a size or so too big for him, otherwise he would have been driving home barefoot!

He had no idea what they were going to do. How long were they going to be stuck like this? Was it one of those spells you could break? Or would they just have to wait till it wore off? How long was it going to take? Surely there was something they could do?

Wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, and rubbing his hand down his face, Dean made a decision; a decision he should have made yesterday, as soon as the spell had been cast. If he hadn’t been so angry and caught up in what had happened, maybe he would have thought about this.

He closed his eyes and prayed.

Before he’d even finished, there was a flap of wings behind him.

Dean jumped up, the sound startling him even though he expected it.

“Cas!” Dean breathed in relief. He was glad to see the angel and was suddenly feeling so much more at ease with Cas so close. There was a flutter of something inside of Dean, that always happened when he laid eyes on Cas, and Dean couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. “Am I glad to see you!”

The angel was looking at him weird. He stepped forwards, tilting his head. His blue eyes were calculating and Dean shivered. He knew that Cas was literally staring into his soul, but that look always did things to him.

Dean tried to ignore the pit of fire growing low in his tummy.

“Dean?” Cas asked, slightly unsure.

“Yeah, man,” Dean nodded. “It’s me.”

“Dean?” Cas exclaimed again, although this time in utter confusion. “What happened… why are you…?”

“Some demon bitch!” Dean spat, cutting his friend off. “Thought it be funny to mess with me and Sam before we ganked her ass!”

“Sam too, is female?” Cas asked slowly.

“Yeah!” Dean sighed, flopping himself back down in his chair.

Cas stepped quickly around him so they were looking at each other once again. He slowly slid himself into the chair beside the human. He said nothing, and just stared at the man.

Dean squirmed, suddenly glad that he couldn’t just pop a boner. That was a bonus, if he was being honest. It was getting harder and harder to hide them, and around Cas – mini Dean decided to pop up like a hormonal teenager.

It was that look; that look did things to him. It made Dean’s breath catch in his throat, his heartrate accelerate and all the blood rush to his groin. He found himself softly licking his lips, and teasingly, solely grazing his teeth over the plush wet surface as he lost himself in the angel’s stare.

“The magic is old,” Cas hummed after a moment.

Dean coughed, jolted back to reality at the angel’s words. He rolled his eyes, trying to play cool. Cas didn’t look like he recognised Dean’s body language, so Dean wasn’t about to point it out.

“Great,” He grumbled, placing his head in his hands; more as a way to hide his reddening cheeks than in disbelief.

“It could take weeks to break,” Cas continued, in his low, gruff, monotone voice.

Dean groaned, and now placed his head flat on the table.

“But you can break it?” He asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” Cas hummed.

“I’ll take maybe,” Dean spoke, voice a bit muffled by the way his face was pressed against the table.

-X-

Sam woke the next morning to someone screaming and calling his name.

It took him a moment to realise that the high-pitched cry was Dean, and he was out of bed and running to his brother’s room without a second thought. The gun he held in his hand felt too big and heavy for him, but he clutched it tightly, not knowing what he would find.

Without a second of hesitation, he barged into Dean’s bedroom, holding the gun out and scanning the room for any signs of… anything. There didn’t appear to be anything wrong, or out of place, but Sam knew for experience that it didn’t mean anything.

“Dean?” He asked, voice slightly husky from sleep. He flipped his head back, so that his longer than normal hair was now back over his shoulder.

Dean was sat up, in the middle of the bed, breathing heavily. He was covered in a cold sweat and looked as white as a sheet. His eyes were wide with shock and there was a feeling of panic surrounding him. Sam hadn’t seen Dean like this in a long time; the last time he’d looked so scared was when the world was coming to an end.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Sam asked again, not lowering the gun as he did another sweep of the room.

Dean said nothing and instead turned his worried gaze to Sam. He shook his head in disbelief as his eyes began to well with tears.

“What?” Sam prompted again, feeling the worry starting to bubble inside him too. “Dean, tell me!”

It took Dean another moment, but he took a few shuddery breaths, clearly trying to ground himself. He then made sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around himself before slowly getting to his feet.

And when Sam realised what happened, he let the gun drop, putting it away a second later.

“Dude,” Sam sighed, letting all the tension leave his body. “I thought you’d been attacked or something!”

“Attacked?!” Dean cried, before he doubled over, clutching his tummy. “I feel like I’ve been attacked!”

“I don’t think so, Dean,” Sam shook his head lightly, trying not to smirk at his brother’s reaction to all this.

“Sam!” Dean grumbled, waving madly at the bed, while still clutching his abdomen and scrunching his face in pain. “I am covered in _blood_!”

“I think that’s you’ll find it’s your period, Dean.”

Dean looked ready to pass out. Sam didn’t know whether it was because of the pain he was clearly in, the shock, or the blood. And there was a lot of blood, over the bedsheet, and Sam had no doubt that Dean’s legs were covered in the red sticky stuff too.

“A period,” Dean whispered, in complete horror. He shook his head in disbelief. “No! What does that mean?!”

“A period?” Sam asked, unbelievably. Surely his brother knew what a period was? “The menstrual cycle? A girl’s time of the month?”

“I know what it is Sam!” Dean spat harshly, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. He had to sit down, otherwise he was scared that he might keel over and not get back up again. “What does it mean for _me_?”

“Well, first,” Sam sighed, recognising that he needed to take control of this situation. “You need to shower and clean yourself up. We’ll get the sheets in the laundry and I’ll pop to the store quickly for some stuff.”

Dean sniffed but nodded before slowly standing again. He still clutched the blankets around him, clearly not wanting anyone to see. Dean started mumbling to himself about how unfair this all was, as he left the room and headed towards the bathroom.

Sam did feel sorry for his brother. He ripped the sheets off the bed and made his way to the laundry room, hearing the shower switch on as he went past.

Periods were something he didn’t think they would have to deal with, with this spell. He didn’t even know it was possible. But again, he’d been proven wrong. Sam was going to need to get some supplies in.

-X-

Sam had tried to be as quick as possible at the store, but he’d taken longer than first imagined. He had 5 bags full to the brim of stuff that he thought might help.

“Dean?” Sam called, placing the bags on the table. He winced at how un-Sam-like his voice sounded, but shook his head and refocusing on his brother.

Dean was no where to be seen. But if the sound of the shower still running was anything to go by, his brother was still locked away in the bathroom.

Pulling out what he needed, Sam made his way down the corridors and to the bathroom.

He knocked politely, not wanting to barge in on his brother like this. The guy (girl?) was emotional about the whole situation anyway. Factor in hormones and everything else that had happened this morning, and Dean was practically a ticking time-bomb waiting to go off.

“Dean?” He called again. “I got you some stuff.”

The shower switched off a second later, and Sam could hear Dean moving about.

“Hang on,” His voice sounded from inside. And a second later the door creaked open. Dean was wrapped in a fluffy towel, his long hair twisted up in another on his head. With his hair pulled out his face, Sam could really tell that this was his brother… just the female version.

“I got you some stuff,” Sam mumbled awkwardly. He gulped and held out the box of tampons and sanitary towels. “I, um… there’s, uh, instructions on the box. And, here.”

Dean blinked at Sam once, glancing from his face to the panties he held out.

“Panties?” Dean asked, voice almost in a breath. “I don’t need…”

“Dean, look,” Sam cut across him. “I don’t think that a sanitary towel is going to sit exactly right in a pair of briefs that are too big for you anyway. Wear the panties for now or get blood everywhere.”

Dean grunted, but snatched the offered items from his brother, before slamming the bathroom door back in his face.

-X-

When Dean finally emerged from the bathroom, he was looking a little better. There was colour in his cheeks again, and he looked refreshed.

“Okay?” Sam asked, looking up briefly as his brother entered the kitchen. He wanted to ask whether he’d managed everything okay; whether the panties were the right size… but he also didn’t want to embarrass his brother.

Dean grunted and went over to the fridge. He stared into it for a moment, before sighing in frustration and closing it again.

“Ugh,” He groaned, hands splaying across his tummy. “It hurts so much!”

Sam couldn’t help the smirk this time.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad,” Sam playfully scolded. “You’ve had worse from a vampire before, and you barely complained then.”

“Shut your cake-hole!” Dean snapped. “I’d like to see you go through this! It’s not pretty!”

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“Look,” Sam started again, putting down the knife he’d been using to butter bread. “When I was at the store, I brought some other stuff, to help.”

“Pain killers?” Dean asked, voice small and hopeful.

“Yep,” Sam nodded. “And a hot water bottle, a few tubs of ice cream, chocolate and some pie.”

“Pie?” Dean asked, eyes lighting up at the sound of that.

“Pie,” Sam smiled. “Comfort food always helps!”

“How you know so much about all this, Sammy?” Dean asked later, when he was settled on the sofa under a soft, heavy blanket, and clutching the hot water bottle to his abdomen.

“Oh,” Sam was shocked by the question. “Um… I spent almost four years with Jessica. You pick up a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
